Nyota Uhura
Nyota Uhura served in Starfleet in both the 23rd Century and the 24th Century. Nearly thirty years of that service was under Captain James T. Kirk. Early Life Uhura was born on Earth, in the United States of Africa. Her mother, M’Umbha gave birth to her in 2239. Nyota learned to speak Swahili. ( ) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) In 2266, she was posted to this Constitution class vessel and held the rank of lieutenant. Uhura was assigned as communications officer. Although, she proved to be a capable technician and even took the helm on occasion. ( ) On stardate 3541.9, Uhura had her mind wiped by the Nomad probe. Dr. Leonard McCoy was later able to restore her memories through a combination of educational and medical techniques. ( ) . (Star Trek: New Voyages)]]Sometime prior to the Enterprise’s refit, in the early 2270’s, Nyota was promoted to lieutenant commander. She continued to function as the communications officer, under the command of Willard Decker. Admiral Kirk, once again, assumed command of the ship during the V'Ger incident. ( ) Once the Enterprise was assigned as a training vessel, Nyota was promoted to commander and was transferred to Starfleet Command communications. Her duties also involved speaking at Starfleet Academy. She was on the Enterprise when the scientists in charge of Project Genesis contacted Admiral Kirk. ( ) Later that year, Uhura illegally aided Admiral Kirk, and other crew members, in stealing the Enterprise. Later, the ship was destroyed. She then, joined them on Vulcan. ( ) She was forced to travel back in time, along with the rest of her crewmates, in an attempt to save Earth from the Whalesong probe. The mission was a success. Upon returning to 23rd century Earth, the charges against her were dropped. ( ) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) Nyota was assigned to the Enterprise-A. In 2287, the ship was hijacked by a group of zealots led by Sybok. Uhura refused to resist him after she had ‘shown him her pain.’ ( ) Six years later, she and the crew were involved in exposing the Khitomer conspiracy. After the Enterprise’s decommission, she returned to teaching at the academy. ( ) Star Trek: Of Gods and Men In 2306, the ferried Uhura to join Captain John Harriman and Captain Pavel Chekov aboard the newly-commissioned museum . She admitted in her personal log she still hadn't recovered from the death of James Kirk in 2293. With the Enterprise-M forced to race to the planet Gateway housing the Guardian of Forever, Uhura accompanied Harriman and Chekov to the planet's surface to investigate an unwelcomed visitor on the surface. Charlie Evans activated the Guardian, jumping back in time and preventing James Kirk from being born, creating an alternate reality. :In this alternate reality, Uhura lived on Vulcan and was married to Stonn. The pair had a married son, Sevar, and two grandchildren. Uhura was convinced that even if Vulcan ceded from the Galactic Confederation that the Confederation would not let it lie so easily. She, and her family, escaped the planet before the Omega weapon destroyed Vulcan. (Star Trek: Of Gods and Men) United Trek fan fiction universe Uhura became Head of Starfleet Intelligence in 2334, at the age of 95. She served in that role for nearly thirty years. An entire generation of SI operatives became very loyal to the elderly woman. She became aware of Section 31 and began organizing a counter group with officers she could trust. Upon "retirement" in 2362, she continued her efforts against Section 31. Thirty-one now considers her one their greatest internal problems. She lives in hiding while still keeping contact with officers in the fleet. In 2376, she is still alive at the age of 137. Personal life In her youth, she could be described as the life of the party. Uhura often performed, in the form of singing, for the crew. ( ) Nyota apparently held some affection for Montgomery Scott. ( ) Apocrypha In the novelization of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Chekov said Uhura was from the Bantu Nation. Uhura appeared in several published works, including: The Art of the Impossible, Catalyst of Sorrows, and ''Vulcan's Soul'', [[wikia:c:startrek:Exodus|Book I: Exodus]]. External links * * Uhura,Nyota Uhura,Nyota Uhura,Nyota Uhura,Nyota Uhura,Nyota Uhura, Nyota